hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific Typhoon Season (Akio)
Season Overview January-April The season began with the formation of Bolaven '''on January 14. Bolaven became known for it's unusual formation at 4.8°N in the middle of the Celebes Sea. Bolaven would also make the southernmost Vietnam landfall on record as a Tropical Storm, making landfall just south of the Mekong River. Tropical Depression '''Agaton formed a few days later, but failed to reach Tropical Storm intensity while affecting Luzon and the southern Japanese islands. The next depression, Basyang, didn't form until March 31. Basyang would also not be named while affecting Taiwan and China. May The season began to take off in May, which featured two of the season's five Super Typhoons. '''Sanba '''became the second named storm of the season on May 3 just East of the Philippines. Sanba would later rapidly intensify into the first Super Typhoon of the season while brushing the Philippines and later brushing the coast of Southern Japan. '''Jelawat '''formed in the middle of the month and became known for becoming the first storm to make landfall in Cambodia, along with the first storm to cross Southeast Asia from West to East. '''Ewiniar '''formed at the end of the month and went on to impact Hainan, Vietnam and mainland China as a Super Typhoon in early June. June July August September October November and December Season Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2018 till:20/01/2018 color:ST text:Bolaven from:22/01/2018 till:23/01/2018 color:TD barset:break barset:skip from:25/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TD text:Agaton from:02/04/2018 till:05/04/2018 color:TD text:Basyang from:05/05/2018 till:10/05/2018 color:TY text:Sanba from:15/05/2018 till:21/05/2018 color:TS text:Jelawat from:29/05/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:TY text:Ewiniar from:06/06/2018 till:10/06/2018 color:TS text:Maliksi barset:break from:18/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:TD text:08W from:25/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 color:TY text:Gaemi from:27/06/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:TY text:Prapiroon from:03/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:ST text:Maria from:07/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:ST text:Son-tinh from:11/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:TY text:Ampil from:18/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:TD text:14W barset:break from:23/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:TY text:Wukong from:28/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:TS text:Jongdari from:08/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:TY text:Shanshan from:12/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:ST text:Yagi from:17/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS text:Leepi from:25/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:TY text:Bebinca from:01/09/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:Rumbia barset:break from:06/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:TY text:Soulik from:15/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:TY text:Cimaron from:16/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:TS text:Jebi from:22/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:ST text:Mangkhut from:26/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:TY text:Barijat from:03/10/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:TD text:27W from:09/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:TS text:Trami barset:break from:12/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:TY text:Kong-rey from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:Yutu from:02/11/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:TY text:Toraji from:11/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:TS text:Man-yi from:21/11/2018 till:27/11/2018 color:TY text:Usagi from:05/12/2018 till:10/12/2018 color:TY text:Pabuk from:19/12/2018 till:26/12/2018 color:ST text:Wutip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Storms Severe Tropical Storm Bolaven Tropical Depression 02W (Agaton) Tropical Depression 03W (Basyang) Super Typhoon Sanba (Caloy) Tropical Storm Jelawat Super Typhoon Ewiniar (Domeng) Tropical Storm Maliksi Tropical Depression 08W Typhoon Gaemi (Ester) Typhoon Prapiroon Severe Tropical Storm Maria (Florita) Severe Tropical Storm Son-tinh (Gardo) Super Typhoon Ampil (Henry) Tropical Depression 14W Typhoon Wukong (Inday) Tropical Storm Jongdari Typhoon Shanshan (Josie) Severe Tropical Storm Yagi Tropical Storm Leepi Typhoon Bebinca (Karding) Tropical Storm Rumbia (Luis) Super Typhoon Soulik (Maymay) Super Typhoon Cimaron (Neneng) Tropical Storm Jebi Severe Tropical Storm Mangkhut (Ompong) Typhoon Barijat (Paeng) Tropical Depression 27W Tropical Storm Trami Typhoon Kong-rey (Queenie) Tropical Storm Yutu (Rosita) Typhoon Toraji Tropical Storm Man-yi (Samuel) Typhoon Usagi Typhoon Pabuk (Tomas) Severe Tropical Storm Wutip (Usman) Naming International A tropical cyclone is named when it is judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories. The next 35 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation. During the season the names Ampil, Jongdari and Barijat were used for the first time, after they had replaced the names Bopha, Sonamu and Utor, which were retired after the 2012 and 2013 seasons. After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Ewiniar, Ampil, Soulik and Usagi from the naming lists, and in February 2020, the names were subsequently replaced with Lepalik, Veha, Falthin, and Akio for future seasons, respectively. Philippines PAGASA uses its own naming scheme to name tropical cyclones that either develop within or move into their self-defined area of responsibility.The list of names for this season was last used during 2014 and are scheduled to be used again during 2022. All of the names are the same except for Gardo, Josie, Maymay, Rosita and Samuel, which replaced the names Glenda, Jose, Mario, Ruby and Seniang after they were retired. The names Gardo, Josie, Maymay, Rosita, Samuel and Usman were used for the first time this year. After the season the names Florita, Josie and Maymay were retired by PAGASA, as they had caused over ₱1 billion in damages. They were subsequently replaced on the list with the names Fernandez, Jasline and Mahalia for the 2022 season. Season Summary Category:Pacific typhoon seasons